Forbidden
by WinterWonderland17
Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki is leading a double life. Model Student by day, Operator of a website by Night. With the celebration of 400 successfully matched couples, her 401th seems to spell trouble...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a MisakixUsui Fan fiction! Hope you'll enjoy it!

Chapter 1: Shipping Queen

Flash forward, turn backwards.

Model Student by day, Operator of the school's famous couple site by night.

Ayuzawa Misaki is living a double life, and also fulfilling her heart's wishes secretly. Creating a couple matchmaking site centred for students attending Sekai High, she disguised herself as a freshman and posted an advertorial on the student interests board in 2012.

The site became an instant hit and with the number of successfully matched couples going through the roof, her secret career is going smoothly.

Only Suzuna, Sakura and Shizuko knew about her secret life.

"HAPPY 400!"

The banner rolled over the top of the webpage with balloons and confetti at the sides. The website had been neatly organized into tabs - Successful Couples, Currently Dating, Tips and Advice, Bookings, and finally, photographs. Anyone from Sekai High could sign up to get matched or just scroll through for fun.

"Takumi Usui signed up. Status, looking for a partner. Character: Smart, Handsome and Cool."

The computer's emitted light reflected in her golden pupils and she clicked the okay button to exit from the notification. A big catch. Usui was the perfect type and girls were attracted to him naturally - like as if it was written in their DNA. Matching him up successfully would equal to the popularity of the website soaring up. Misaki would never let go of this chance.

"What is your ideal type?"

And she clicked send.


	2. Chapter 1: Mission 401 - Part 1

**Author's Replies:**

 **Jui2014:**

 **Thank you for the review and to be honest, that was what I was really afraid of?. I'll try to patch things up so onegai, bear with me!**

 **innerflame98:**

 **Glad you liked it! I know its still imperfect so I'll continue editing...like the sekai high...my sister told me it was seika ;-;**

 **Guest:**

 **I have no idea who you are, but thank you. I appreciate it!**

 **Chapter 1: Mission 401 - Part 1**

 **"Ayuzawa-san! Good job again, 100 marks! Class, a round of applause please!"**

 **The students applauded with accompanying praises and Sakura raising her voice above the noise to congratulate me. How ironic. It was my 400th couple match and another expected perfect score. As the student council president, only the best came from me.**

 **"Oh, Usui Takumi, 105 points! Excellent job!"**

 **I was in the midst of patting my back on a job well done when Usui had to intervene and snatch away the top position I had secured for many years throughout my school life. A nemesis in my eyes, he NEVER studied for a test, and yet it yielded results. An unfair world.**

 **"Usui Takumi, looking for a match."**

 **The notification surfaced once again and the rewards I would reap reflected a tiny flower of happiness blooming in my chest. But I had to find out how he beat me.**

 **"Sensei, how could Takumi-san exceed the point limit?"**

 **"Oh, he finished early in the test and pointed out a mistake. That 5 points is a little gift of gratitude."**

 **Sensei gave me a smile politely and went back to writing out sums in chalk. She scanned the classroom for students who failed to pay attention, and like I guessed, it was Kuga.**

 **"Kuga-san? Mind answering this question? Kuga-san? Kuga-san...!"**

 **Flipped on a switch, and a dark aura radiated from her body. Her demonic mode was on. Sensei couldn't bear calling for over 2 times. Exceed that, and her fictious self that was narrated in only school rumors came.**

 **"Kuga...San!"**

 **His eyelids snapped open and sweat beads formed strings and trickled down his face. I honestly wouldn't want to be in his position right now...**

 **"Please solve this sum."**

 **Once she reached his table, her lips curled at the corners and she mustered out a happy smile.**

 **"Ye...a...yes Sensei!"**

 **That was scarier.**


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: T.T I'll have you know that my beta reader told me to rewrite so here goes nothing...

Chapter 3: Mission 401 - Part 2

For the following classes, I observed Usui's actions while listening to class and jotting down notes in a plain notebook Suzuna won earlier in a lucky draw. Fiddling with my pen, I captured every move with my eyes.

"Quiet, short attention span, note, find a distracting one..."

I mumbled the qualities that he showed in a hushed tone to myself. All else I knew were general knowledge among girls - handsome and cool.

"Class Stand!"

The irritating shriek of chair legs brushing across the tiled surface sounded.

"Thank you Class!"

A resounding but somehow monotonous reply came back to the Sensei.

"Thank you, Sensei!"

As per normal, the students dispersed into their individual cliques and exchanged friendly gossip or banter about secrets and the latest fashion. I was gathering my notebooks and textbooks that laid on my desk in a neat order into a pile and then placing them into my bag meticulously, humming a tune to myself.

These books were all treasures to me after all. The creases between pages were solid proof of the nights I spent on studies.

"Hello Mi-sa-ki-san!"

"Sa-sakura?"

"Hi."

"Shizuko?"

Sakura greeted me with a warm smile that was contagious and could wrap around a sad person to offer happiness. Shizuko gave a reserved smile.

"You coming home with us, Misaki-"

"Ayuzawa-san!"

Sensei cut off Sakura's speech and called out for me. A single thought crossed my mind. Maybe he was looking for help in the student council selection?

Every year, interested applicants from the first years placed their filled forms in Mr Shizuko's locker and then they will go through an interview held by Mr Shizuko and Miss Ayase. The following day after the interview, an induction will be held to "unearth" the hidden potential of those applicants by having them form teams and play games.

Mr Shizuko was the head teacher in charge of the Student Councilors. He held a huge part in the selection. The other teachers in charge were given a smaller portion compared to him, but still feasible.

Sensei was one of those teachers.

Last year, he had asked me on certain decisions and trusted my influence on his selection.

"Yes, Sensei?"

I traipse to Sensei's table and offered an inviting beam.

"Oh Ayuzawa-san. Kuga-san is part of the student council, isn't he?"

Confusion invaded the simple concoction of emotions I had. Then realization dawned on me that just maybe... THAT BASTARD WAS GOING AROUND AND RUINING US?!

"Yes, Sensei."

With my golden-specked eyes widened, eyebrows that were curved a little and the controlling grin etched on my face, nobody could ever suspect I was actually boiling. Not even Sensei. Besides, if I expressed childish anger in front of Sensei, it would dash the image of a responsible, calm student that was I.

"Well, Kuga-san's grades have been dropping so I was hoping you could help him brush up."

That carved a crack in my stone mask.

"What?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Double Chapters, cause I will be busy in the future. Happy 10 reviews!

Chapter 4: Mission 401 - Part 3

"I mean, of course!"

Phew, that was a close call. I recovered with an aura of burning passion which screamed determination and Sensei seemed satisfied with the eager response.

"Okay then, what date and time would be suitable? Please discuss with Kuga-san tomorrow!"

"Sure!"

I nodded my head vigorously and promised Sensei I would mold Kuga into a genius no matter what it took.

Just as I was headed back to my desk with message note plastered to the top- when did it get there? - my despised rival's voice cut through the empty silence that settled in after a few moments of ending my talk with Sensei.

"Can I help?"

"Usui-kun! What are you doing there? I didn't notice you?"

Note, he probably trained under ninjas, sneaky...

Sensei spun around to face the direction of the source and hopped back on a foot in surprise. Meanwhile, I stopped in my tracks and radiated hostility and annoyance in the continuous glares I sent him. There were pros and con's to this situation though.

Pros

1) Learn about his character

2) Unravel the truth ( he probably has some secret to seducing all these girls )

3) Faster progress of Kuga's learning! ( with his help, it wouldn't take long before he became a prodigy )

4) Know him better to pair him up correctly

Cons

1) Annoyance at his intelligence to solve and understand sums better than I can.

In this case, the pros outweighed the cons. I had more to gain than to lose if I accepted his help with a little gratitude. And on the way, accomplishing certain tasks would be easy to pull off.

"Sensei, is it okay if I help?"

His voice had a masculine edge to it, the way most females liked. The bleached blond hair that fell right below his hollow eyes, shamrock green in shade.

"Sure...if Ayuzawa-san doesn't mind..."

Sensei threw a reassuring glance in my way and as for Usui, the corners of his mouth was twitching in anxiety, or maybe it was just my hallucination.

"Sure I guess."

"Okay then, both of you, decide on the dates and times for Kuga-san's extra lessons! I will inform him tomorrow. See you tomorrow, Takumi-kun, Ayuzawa-san."

And Sensei exited through the opening of the doorway which Usui had to step aside to create. Although he really wasn't suppose to block the classroom doors in the first place.

"So, Wednesday, 2:30pm, in the classroom. How does that sound?"

"Yeah, its good, just text Kuga-san later or tell him tomorrow."

Usui nodded and slung his bag over his broad shoulders, walking out the classroom. I went back to my desk to sort out and arrange the items in my bag so that they were in order. Then I grabbed the note that was stuck onto my desk and read it while tracing my footsteps to ensure I was on the right track and avoid bumping into pillars.

"The answer is on your website. Read it. Oh, and we're heading home first, because you guys seem to need time and space. See you tomorrow!

•SAKURA "

There was a sakura cherry blossom drawn with her handwriting style - slightly slanted - her trademark. When I read the first sentence, somehow my stomach began to churn. Guess nobody found out yet.


End file.
